


whole family

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Dynamics, Irondad, Irondad Secret Santa 2019, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, ironkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Peter has never looked forward to summer more. Until Tony reminds him that Harley Keener will also be spending the summer with them. Is Harley about to push Peter out of the picture?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	whole family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faynia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/gifts).



> This is my gift for [faynia](https://faynia.tumblr.com/) for [Iron Dad Secret Santa](https://irondadsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! I was so thrilled with your prompts list and the fact that you liked all of the ironkids, since that's my favorite dynamic:) This one was so fun to explore, and such a joy to write. I hope you enjoy!

Summer was fast approaching and Peter hadn’t been so excited for it in years. When you liked school, it wasn’t the same draw for summertime as it was for the other students who couldn’t wait to get out of the classroom.

But this summer, he was Spiderman and Tony was around to spend time with.

And then, Tony said something that threw his entire equilibrium off.

“Do you want to go to the airport with me to pick Harley up when he gets here?”

Peter looked up from his 3D model of new web shooter projecting from the table in Tony’s lab, pen dangling out of his mouth, hair pushed up into a tangled mess. “Huh?”

Sitting in front of his own project, Tony gave him an amused smile and quirked an eyebrow. “Harley Keener? From Tennessee?”

Peter blinked fast, trying to make his brain take off on the new track. “Tennessee. Right.”

Tony’s smile deepened but he didn’t call Peter on his bluff. “He’s flying in the week after you’re done with school. Do you want to come with me to pick him up?”

“Sure,” Peter said, still lost. “Yeah, just let me know when to be ready.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “He’ll be excited to hear you’ll be there.”

“Cool,” Peter said, dazed as Tony went back to his own project. He stared at his web shooters for a long moment, trying to remember why Harley Keener sounded familiar.

Then, it clicked. Harley Keener, the boy who had helped Tony years ago when he’d been in trouble and stranded. The boy he’d practically adopted afterwards, prompting a hundred paparazzi to speculate that Tony had a newfound love child. The boy who spent every summer with Tony, working in the lab with him, just like Peter was now.

Only, Harley had years on Pete in doing so. Years in gaining attention from Tony and finding a place at his side.

Suddenly, summer seemed a lot less exciting.

***

Peter stuck close to Tony’s side as the crowd parted around them, greeting their own visitors or making their way to the luggage corral. His feet knocked into the back of Tony’s heels more than once but Tony never said anything, just slowed for Peter to catch up.

“There he is,” Tony said, pointing to the top of the stairs.

Peter looked up and his stomach twisted. 

He’d been expecting the little kid he’d seen in the tabloids all those years ago; but Harley clearly hadn’t been dusted.

The gangly teenager grinned when he saw Tony, making his way down the escalator and strolling over.

When he reached them, he threw his arms around Tony with a familiarity that made Peter’s heart beat hard and angry.

Tony laughed and hugged Harley back, swaying him back and forth in the way that goofy parents did. “Hey kid. Did you get shorter?

“Still taller than you,” Harley sniffed, but he was smiling as he pulled back from the hug. His gaze fell from Tony to Peter. “Hey. Peter?”

Peter nodded, clearing his throat back to life. “Yeah, uh, yes. And you’re obviously Harley.”

“Obviously,” Harley repeated with a lopsided grin.

Peter got the distinct impression he was being mocked.

“You ready to go?” Tony asked, clapping a hand to Harley’s shoulder. 

“Hell yeah,” Harley said, walking forward beside Tony, forcing Peter to catch up. “Ready to make a mess in your lab instead of mine for a change.”

Tony laughed and looked over to Peter. “Well you’ll have to fight Peter for some space. He’s got a few projects he’s working on.”

Harley looked sidelong at Peter as they walked. “Oh yeah? Anything cool?”

_Anything cool?_ As if Peter would waste his time working on anything that wasn’t as impressive as hell. “Yeah,” he said, shrugging nonchalantly. “A few pretty cool things.”

“Nice,” Harley said, nodding. “You’ll have to show me.”

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

“Okay,” Peter said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Sure.”

“We going right to the cabin?” Harley asked, seemingly not noticing Peter’s expression, holding the door for them to exit the building.

“Yep,” Tony said, hand on Peter’s shoulder as he let him go first. “Your sister and Pepper are waiting to see you.”

“Cool,” Harley’s smile suddenly turned mischievous. “Can I drive?”

Tony looked to Peter, suspicion in his eyes. It seemed like they were sharing a discussion, talking back and forth about reaching a decision. Tony’s expression indicated that he felt Peter was talking back, but really, Peter had no clue why he would be allowed to weigh in. It was Tony’s car after all. 

“What do you say, Pete?” Tony asked. “Should we let him drive?”

“ _Dad_ ,” Harley drew out, rolling his eyes, hiding a smile. “Come on, you’re not seriously gonna make it so I have to get the whole family’s permission before you hand over the keys right?”

Whole family?

Keys flashed through the air and Harley snatched them as Tony laughed, his hand squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “Not this time. Call shotgun Peter, I think I might be sick if I have to watch this kid driving.”

Harley rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Peter’s as they walked. “I’ll let you pick the music.”

Bewildered, Peter looked up to Harley, brain working slowly as he processed what had just happened. “Cool.”

They made it to the car, parked haphazardly as it was, and Peter did indeed get shotgun. Although, that was now worrying him slightly as Harley’s grin seemed a bit manic for a man behind the wheel.

“Harley, if you crash this car, I‘m sending you back to Tennessee,” Tony said, looking at him over the top of his sunglasses.

“Got it,” Harley said, seeming unperturbed by the threat. He turned the key, groaning when it purred beneath them. “Oh fuck yes.”

“Don’t you go using that language around your sister,” Tony said, leaning back as Harley pulled out of the spot. “She repeats everything she hears.”

“So who taught her to say “shit?”” Harley asked with a huge grin, giving Peter a look of camaraderie.

“Watch it, mister.”

Harley laughed and nudged Peter. “Alright, pick the music, dude.”

Peter hid his pleased smile as he pulled out his phone, already connected to the bluetooth. With a few taps of the button, music filled the car.

Hearing the first few notes, Harley whooped. “Hell yeah, good song! Can we throw the top down, Dad?”

“Oh so now you’re not afraid of messing up your ‘do?” Tony asked, lounging in the back. “Jarvis, top back.”

Harley laughed and smiled at Peter before leaning back in the seat, pulling the car out onto the highway, cruising along.

It was getting really hard to hate this guy.

***

“Harley!” Morgan cried as she ran out of the cabin, arms open.

“Morgoona!” Harley yelled back as he got out of the car.

They met each other halfway, Morgan throwing herself into his arms and Harley catching her up, spinning her around as she shrieked and laughed.

“Peter!” she chirped as they slowed, her arm reaching out for him too.

Knowing better than to try to argue with Morgan Stark, Peter came in to give her a greeting hug, only to be grasped by Harley too, tugged in for a tight squeeze. 

From behind him, Tony came up and scooped them into a huge, squished hug that had no right feeling as good as it did.

“ _Daaad_ ,” Harley and Morgan whined together, each nearly overtaken by laughter. Peter himself nearly joined in, and wished he could when he had to stop himself.

“Mommy!” Morgan called over her shoulder when Tony released the kids, all of them stumbling back as their forward momentum was lost. “The boys are here!”

Pepper peeked out of the door, smiling when she saw them. “Well hello boys. Morgan has been asking where you are since we got here.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, ruffling Morgan’s hair. “Did you just want to get to the workshop, Madam President?”

She grinned up at him cheekily, nearly hiding the mischievousness in her expression. “Maaaybe.”

Tony laughed and scooped her up, walking towards the cabin. “Well first we have to get settled in. Then you can usher us all into the workshop and work on your projects.”

Harley and Peter trailed after them, Harley bumping Peter’s shoulder with his. “You got the room next to mine, dude. We should make up some sort of knocking code so we can talk through the wall.”

Texting fully existed and yet, this somehow sounded much more fun to Peter.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Do you know morse code?”

“Not yet,” Harley grinned. “But I’ve got a whole summer to learn.”

Peter grinned back, forgetting for a moment that this was the boy vying for Tony’s attention and potentially taking his mentor away from him.

When they walked in, the first thing that Peter noticed was the amount of framed photos around the room. Most of them culminated on one wall, arranged in an artful pattern.

One in particular caught Peter’s eye. It was a picture of him and Tony when Tony had awarded him the internship certificate. But it wasn’t the official one that was listed on the Stark Industries internship link; it was one where Peter had goofed off and given Tony bunny ears. What he hadn’t realized at the time was that Tony had done the same thing to him. What he also hadn’t realized was that Tony had it framed in his cabin.

Peter’s heart seemed to swell in his chest as he looked at the picture, hitting his ribcage.

“Family photo wall,” Tony said in explanation, patting Peter on the shoulder as he passed. “We’ll have to take some this summer to get some more of the whole family.”  
There was that phrase again. _Whole family_. Did they mean to keep adding him into that?

“Okay,” Tony clapped his hands, then made a look here motion, pointing two fingers to them and then to his eyes. “Eyes here Starklets, or you’re not allowed in the workshop.”

Harley and Morgan both giggled and Peter found himself joining in.

“Rules,” Tony said. “Don’t get any projects mixed up with anybody else’s. That’s how explosions happen. We all wear goggles when we’ve got the gang in there. And if you need a tool that someone else is using, you wait till they’re done and then ask for it nicely. Capisce?”

“Capisce,” Harley, Peter, and Morgan answered in unison.

“Let’s go!” Morgan threw her hands into the air, taking off out the door and across the lawn towards the workshop.

“Get your sister before she gets into something she’s not supposed to!” Tony said, and Harley took off after her, hands outstretched to snatch her up.

Tony clapped a hand onto Peter’s shoulder and squeezed as they walked after them. “You want to show your brother what you’ve been working on?”

Peter screeched to a halt, both physically and mentally. His brain was suddenly in limbo, trying to process the very simple sentence Tony had just said. “I—what?”

Tony looked to him, eyebrows knitting in concern. “What?”

“You...” Peter said slowly, blinking wide-eyed at Tony. “Called Harley my brother.”

“Uh,” Tony said, uncharacteristically speechless. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

Peter paused for a moment. “Yeah,” he said. “But if he’s my brother, then...”

He looked down, worried he was making Tony realize that he had misspoken, had been misspeaking the whole day, including Peter in the whole family, even putting him up on the family photo wall.

“Then Morgan would be your sister,” Tony said. “And I... well, I would be your dad. If that’s okay.”

Peter looked back up to see Tony looking at him nervously. 

It made him realize something himself, this nervousness. Tony Stark was nervous that Peter Parker would reject this title, when he’d been thinking of him as his kid this whole time. He cared about Peter enough to be nervous about that.

It also meant that Peter didn’t have to be jealous of Harley, or worry that he would take away Peter’s spot for Tony. Instead, it meant he got a brother, as well as a father.

“Yeah,” Peter said, a smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, that’s cool. Dad.”

Tony smiled back at him, squeezing his shoulder again. “Let’s go make sure your siblings aren’t about to burn down the workshop.”


End file.
